Xun Yu
Born on the 8th of the 5th Month of YC 93 Xun Yu is the eldest son, and heir, to the Xun family dynasty of Xuchang. Xun Yu is the youngest graduate from Guozijian on Tei-Su, an educational institute for the sons of Sang Do families, a celebrated commander for his actions at the Battle of Hu Lao Pass, and most recently the author of the ceasefire in the Jin-Mei civil war - as well as overseeing and stewarding the peace process in the aftermath. Xun family The Xun family of Xuchang have ruled Xuchang since the earliest recorded history of the Jin-Mei people. Initially ruling as Kings of Xuchang they played a large role in the initial efforts to spread civilisation across Tei-Su. After the unification of Tei-Su the Xun family turned inward and pursued a policy of neutrality that would last into the modern Federal era. To reflect this new policy the Xun family relinquished the title King of Xuchang and adopted Duke of Xuchang. Biography Early Life The eldest son of Xun Shu, Duke of Xuchang and one of the foremost advocates of his peoples' joining the Federation, and Fu Hao. Xun Yu spent the majority of childhood in Xuchang, though state trips across Tei-Su occassionally took him outside Duchy's borders. After completing studies at the Xuchang Academy he was sent to the Guozijian at age twelve to complete his education. His curriculum at the Guozijian, which was common to all the Sang Do sent, consisted of: the Four Arts of a Sang Do; philosophy; politics; mathematics; history; rhetoric; as well as a sport of the student's choosing, the Guozijian doesn't comment on students' selections and Xun Yu has not publicly disclosed his choice. His brothers would eventually join him at the Guozijian, and for their remarkable talents they became known as the 'Eight Dragons' - although an anonymous source this name actually came about as a result of the siblings' tendency to leave grounds and otherwise "cause problems". The Xun family hasn't commented on the rumour. Xun Yu graduated at age seventeen, and returned to Xuchang to take up the duties of heir. Return to Xuchang Upon his return Xun Yu threw himself into the role of heir, which involved not only command of the Xuchang Self-Defence Forces but also acting as his father's locum tenens in the Chamber of Xuchang - Xuchang's popularly elected parliament. The duties are considered to test and mould an heir's abilities for the eventual task of guiding Xuchang. By the time Xun Yu assumed these duties the civil war on Tei-Su was into its second year, and Xun Yu was responsible for ensuring the security - and neutrality - of Xuchang on a day-to-day basis. Insider reports state that the young heir was pushed to his limits, rarely sleeping more than two to four hours a day, and erected a camp-bed in his office. Eventually a coalition of Sang Do lords attempted to pressure Xuchang into declaring for one side in the civil war, a declaration that was refused continual by both the Duke and the parliament. However, the coalition decided to force Xuchang's hand and launched an invasion - intending to put a more conciliatory distant relative of the Xun family onto the throne. Battle of Hu Lao Pass The coalition's forces moved rapidly towards the southern mountain ranges of Xuchang, and attacked several mining settlements that refused to surrender or acknowledge their authority. Xun Yu mobilised the majority of the Xuchang Self-Defence Force (XSDF) to cut coalition forces off at Hu Lao Pass. The coalition army numbered some one hundred thousand soldiers, as well as armour and aircraft; Xun Yu advanced to Hu Lao Pass with ninety-two thousand members of the XSDF. The central division of the coalition forces advanced with the intent to cut the XSDF lines in two, however intelligence reports allowed Xun Yu to turn the advance and surround the division. The eastern and western divisions of the coalition forces attempted to relieve the central division, utilising biological weapons along with conventional weaponry, however XSDF lines held. Eventually outnumbered the XSDF were in turn surrounded, and a long bloody battle that would last over two months spread out across the Hu Lao Pass, valley, and the surrounding mountains. Eventually XSDF forces managed to wrest air-superiority from the coalition and launched devastating incendiary attacks that killed eight thousand in one bombing, and cleared the way for Xun Yu's ground forces to break out. Beleaguered and without hope for relief the coalition forces were crushed utterly in the single engagement that Xuchang experienced during the decade long war. Xun Yu returned to Xuchang a hero, and there remains a national holiday celebrating his victory to this day. In total the Battle of Hu Lao Pass cost over forty-five thousand lives. Departure for University of Caille Despite the renown, or because of it according to some sources, Xun Yu announced that he would be enrolling in the capsuleer program at the University of Caille. There were some rumours that the desire to leave Xuchang came from wishing to avoid an arranged wedding to the Shang family, however both the Xun and Shang families have vehemently denied the veracity of these rumours. The six years of training and study to become a capsuleer is confidential, and the only publicly released details of Xun Yu's time in the program (along with thousands of other capsule compatible individuals) was that he earned a Masters Degree in Diplomacy and International Relations from the University of Caille. Capsuleer status After his first cloning Xun Yu released a public press statement back in Xuchang, via the Xun Family: When you drink the water, remember the spring. The phrase would eventually become the motto of Sanxing. Founding of Sanxing Recognising the opportunity his capsuleer status afforded him to improve the lives of the people in Ysiette, according to an interview, Xun Yu stated there was truly no other path forward for him except to create an organisation committed to that goal. With an initial staff of just twenty thousand Xun Yu focused Sanxing's initial efforts on developing a clearer picture and analysis of the situation on Tei-Su. Ceasefire on Tei-Su After completing the analysis of the situation Xun Yu authored and proposed a resolution to the Villore Assembly, a capsuleer lobby group, that intended to effect an end to the civil war and stipulated that Sanxing would undertake an arbitration and peacekeeping role. The resolution was passed, and the combined resources of the Villore Assembly and Sanxing effectively placed pressure on the mercenary groups involved to pull out and lead to both sides signing a ceasefire deal. The resolution also established a relief effort that in the space of two weeks would raise over five billion ISK in aid for the planet. With its new role Sanxing would continue to grow, both in size and stature, meanwhile Xun Yu continued to insist in interviews that he played a minor role - "I know little, I offered only a few words..." became almost synonymous with any interview he gave, much to the chagrin of reporters according to sources. Marriage to Kolodi Ramal Xun Yu's romantic life had always been a public one, and the absence of any figure in it over the years only prompted more wild speculation. However, no commentator predicted that he would announce his engagement to another capsuleer, and Minmatar man at that, nor that the union would receive the blessing of his family. The couple were wed on the 8th of the Tenth Month in YC118 at a ceremony in Xuchang - that was watched by hundreds of billions of people across Tei-Su and all of Mei-Ha. To date they have given no public interview, however sources close say that they are as in love and happy as any married couple should be. Continued efforts with Sanxing Xun Yu continues to work within Sanxing to cement peace on Tei-Su, as well as to oversee the reconstruction efforts, improve interstellar trade, and has recently reached out to Hulang - in a remarkable thawing of relations between the planet's authorities and the more traditional Sang Do administrations. Chair of the Villore Assembly Xun Yu was originally selected to serve as the Vice-Chair of the Second Villore Assembly, following the reformation he implemented of the First Villore Assembly. Following an extended absence of the Chair however the delegates of the Villore Assembly moved a motion of no-confidence in the Chair, and elevated Xun Yu to the position of Chair. Political positions Xun Yu is notorious for giving little indication on his own private political positions, and the number of news segements devoted to trying to piece together the few statements he has given reflect this. He has no publicly declared membership with any political party, and has declined to state if he falls into any of the voter groups. Pundits have speculated that he would be a Dove, however some have drawn attention to comments on the nature of Federal values as reflecting a more Hawkish slant. Xun Yu has commented on desiring stronger and more meaningful relations with the Minmatar Republic, and Sanxing has invested in Republic corporations, however what exactly is entailed by these statements remain unclear. Sharply critical of the policy of slavery in the Amarr Empire, it is one of the few positions Xun Yu is clearly understood to hold, and has advised caution rather than optimism regarding the new Empress while at a state dinner on Tei-Su. Xun Yu has also stated that he does not endorse the Emergency Militia War Powers Act, the statement came in an interview after the death of his brother Xun Xin - who had been serving on a Federal vessel in the warzone. According to numerous agencies, and academic institutions, there have been a half-hundred requests for Xun Yu to deliver an interview or lecture on his view of the cluster today and where it should go. All commented that they inevitably received his trademark comment and smile "I know only a little..." Category:Sanxing Lore Category:Player Characters